Roses of May
by PrincessKanako
Summary: "If music be the food of love, play on; give me excess of it; that surfeiting, the appetite may sicken, and so die." The Ghosts of the Theatre...the Phantoms of the Opera...can they find acceptance, trust...and even love, in the eyes of a woman? Three ordinary girls...with extraordinary destinies. Three girls...one wish...six hearts beating new rhythms of love. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Beep-Beep!_

"Where is that girl?" Lily asked as she blew the horn again outside of an apartment complex. The early morning dew drops still shone on the grass as the sun started to make its way overhead.

"If we're late again, the professor's going to kill us," Beth groaned, shoving an annoying lock of hair our of her face. "He'll do a P89 on us."

"A **what?**" Lily asked incredulously.

_Beep-Beep!_

"Alright," someone shouted from one of the windows. "I'm coming Lil! Jeesh!"

Minutes later Mia burst outside, trying to zip her skirt, button her blouse and walk at the same time. She stumbled over a rock before she reached the car, then scowled at the girls' laughter as she opened the car door.

"Real funny you two," Mia grumbled as she picked up her laptop case. "I nearly bust my head open trying to get to this car and you laugh."

"Sorry Mia," Beth wheezed. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what the hell's a P89?" Lily asked as they pulled out of the driveway and into traffic. Beth sighed.

"It's a Phantom thing," she explained, tying her hair out of her face, "In the 1989 movie, the Phantom skinned his victims alive - nastily. Blood everywhere."

"Oh, eww."

"More Phantom stuff, Beth?" .

"So?" Beth said defensively, "It's not my fault that the Phandom is amazing!"

"Sound familiar?" Mia stage-whispered.

"Yup," Lily groaned as some ass cut in front of her. "Hey you **jackass!** **Use a signal!**" Both Mia and Beth stifled a giggle at Lily's road rage as she continued. "Anyway, Beth; I won't complain cause it's your birthday and all, but keep it to a minimum please."

"You got it," Beth chirped.

"Thank God," Mia said pointedly, elbowing Beth in the side, "Ever hear of 'too much of a good thing' Bessie?"

"Nope!"

Lily pulled into another lane, then turned and grinned at Mia. "Should've known." She parked into one of the spaces in front of the main college building, reached in the back for her rucksack and climbed out of the car. She set the alarm after Mia and Beth got out and together they walked inside.

* * *

Lily pulled out of the campus and into traffic again. Rush-hour traffic, if the radio was right. They all groaned, knowing that the jerk from this morning would be multiplied into a dozen. They crept through the city, then turned on the quiet road that lead home. By this time the radio was on full blast, and all three girls were singing along with it.

"_Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing_," they belted out, "_You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before. But this is not allowed. You're uninvited. An unfortunate…sight._"

"Any other music?" Beth asked from the back seat. Lily shook her head.

"All my other CDs are at home Bessie," she replied, "Sorry."

"Hey, first star's out!" Mia interrupted pointing out the main window, "Make a wish, birthday girl!"

Beth squeezed her eyes shut and wished like she never had before.

_I wish...Mia and Lily could understand my passion for the Phantom. I wish I could meet him. I wish we all could._

"Lil, the road!" Mia shrieked in Beth's ear, making her eyes snap open.

"What the hell is that!?" Lily yelled, swerving violently off of the road.

**Thump-Thump!**

* * *

**Hello! First POTO fic, so I'm kinda nervous! Apologies for the short introduction. Please review.**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	2. Opéra Garnier I

**Opéra Garnier, France.**

"Somebody help!" a young man panted as he stumbled into auditorium of the Opéra Garnier. He sank to his knees as the cleaning staff surrounded him, as he struggled to keep an unconscious girl in his arms. "I don't think she's breathing!"

Things moved very quickly then. Several strong-looking men with a stretcher all but snatched the girl from his arms and hurried her away. The girl's condition had worsened on the short journey from the street, her breaths coming at a shallow pace and her skin was cold and clammy. An oldish man who appeared to be in his late fifties came in a good while later, reaching to shake the young man's hand.

"I'm Gerard Carriere, the manager of the Opéra Garnier," Gerard said as the young man took his hand and shook it. "And you are?"

"Lucas Belhumeur," he replied.

"Are you the girl's companion? Employer? Fiancée?" Gerard asked.

Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't see her in the road. She just appeared out of nowhere in front of the carriage." He dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sure she will be, but I can't say for certain until the doctor is finished with her. Do you know who she is?"

"No, I don't. I've never seen her before."

Gerard nodded his head in thought. "I see. Wait here."

Lucas sat down on the steps and waited for Gerard to come back. His hands wrung nervously in his lap as his mind whirled. _'Oh God, please let it be alright,'_ he silently prayed. _'I didn't mean to do it.'_

Gerard came back in the room moments later, smiling at Lucas warmly, then sat down beside him.

"She'll live," he said, watching as Lucas seemed to beam hope. "She's lost a lot of blood, and she's unconscious, but she's a healthy girl. She doesn't have any broken bones or the like, and the doctor managed to stop the bleeding."

"Thank goodness," Lucas muttered. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She's to stay here until she's recovered," Gerard replied, folding his arms thoughtfully, "I'll see what I can do about locating her family."

"I see," Lucas answered, guilty relief sweeping over him when he realised the girl wasn't going to die and that he wouldn't have her blood on his hands. Not that he wouldn't deserve it, but still. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Gerard waved away his gratitude, "One more mouth to feed won't make much of a difference."

"Understood," Lucas replied, bowing, "Thank you again."

He slipped out of the auditorium, the door shutting with a small creak.

"Are you sure about this?" a bodiless voice asked, as it echoed in the large, empty space, "Do we really have room for another gossipy female who knows nothing of opera?"

Gerard sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered wearily, "She's hurt, and it would be nothing short of murder to turn her out now."

"What if you can't find her family?" the voice asked again. The manager shrugged.

"There's always work to be done, and never enough people to do it. We can always use another set of hands around here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

An empty sigh bounced off the walls.

"I knew you would say that. If you insist, the girl can stay."

"Thank you."

"Where are you going?" the voice asked as Gerard walked towards the door that led backstage. He turned and replied simply, "I'm going to check on the newest member of our family."

* * *

**Hello! Again I apologise for the short chapter. Hopefully it'll get better soon. Many thanks to** tazzledmuch **for reviewing!**

**Please review.**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	3. London Opera House I

**London Opera House, England.**

Strange. She felt wide awake, but her eyes refused to open; no matter how much she struggled. Now something else...she felt as though she was floating and her stomach got the same churning feeling it got when she went on roller-coasters. But soon, the weird feelings stopped. The floaty sensation was gone, and she was able to open her eyes at last.

_Thank God. I got a fright there for a moment._

But her relief was short-lived. Her eyes, now open, widened in disbelief as she glanced around her.

_I'm outside. But wasn't I just in the car?_

A cool wind blew tendrils of hair around her face, and the air was full of the sound of crunching footsteps. Looking down, she saw a roughly-tied cloth bundle on the pavement beside her. But before she had time to wonder too much about what was in it, her horrified gaze fastened on the ugly black boots and thick black woollen stockings she was wearing. A coarse brown dress fell well below her knees, and a heavily patched brown cloak was tied around her shoulders. Putting her hand up to brush away the hair from her eyes, she felt some sort of straw bonnet on her head. Taking a deep breath, she took in her surroundings.

She was standing on the pavement of a city street, standing in front of a tall, imposing white stone building; while people bustled past her. Men in clean-cut suits with top hats and tails, women in long sweeping dresses that stuck out at the back.

"What is wrong with you?" a dark-haired woman asked, stopping in front of the odd girl who stared at the opera house. "Are you lost?"

The girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she answered, "I'm-"

"Miss Day!" A male voice cut through her sentence and both women looked up to see a tall, frowning man making his way down the opera steps towards them, "Stop wasting precious time and go rehearse."

"Yes sir," 'Christine' replied, bobbing a quick curtsy and darting into the opera house. The man turned to the remaining girl.

"You must be the new maid," he frowned, glancing her up and down, "Round to the back, girl, to the servant's entrance. Never use the main doors. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded mutely, picked up her bundle and turned left down the side-ally. The ground sloped downward to a stone archway, which led into a paved courtyard. To her right, she saw a door with a black knocker and latch. She had to stand on tip-toe to reach the knocker.

Lifting it, she knocked one, and then again.

* * *

**Hello! Again I apologise for the short chapter. **

**Please review.**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	4. Opera Populaire I

**Opera Populaire, Paris.**

A loud thud brought her to her senses. Her first thought was that she'd managed to fall out of bed again, and the girls would come in and laugh at her, as usual. But then she realised that the noise wasn't the sound of someone falling, but the banging of a door. She opened her eyes. She was standing in front of a cream-coloured building, with Romanesque style pillars and curved, sweeping steps on either side of a huge statue. There was a discreet cough behind her and she turned.

The door she heard banging belonged to a carriage that was still standing there, and someone dressed in a rough, homespun shirt and breeches was lugging a trunk from the back. Gesturing with his head and a grunt, he managed to propel her along towards the back of the building, where a large courtyard with several carriages were being cleaned and or undergoing repairs. Following her guide through a wide doorway, she was led through a warren of activity; clothes were being brushed free of dirt, shoes being polished - and were those _horses_ over there?

"Ah, Joseph," A crisp voice said, cutting through her mind-babble, "Put the trunk in the dormitory. Come here, miss. Let me have a look at you."

A middle-aged woman beckoned her closer. She was dressed in onyx-coloured satin, with a rich, chestnut plait wound around her head several times, and sported a long black cane.

_Oh no way. _

"We've been expecting you," Giry continued, "I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"Oh, er, yes," she fumbled.

"This is my daughter, Meg," Giry said, gesturing elegantly to a petite blonde girl beside her, who was fluffing out her net skirts.

"Bonjour," Meg said, smiling.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Meg chirped, grasping her hand and dragging her along behind her. Madame Giry shook her head fondly at her daughter's antics

"Be on time for supper, Meg!" Giry called after her.

"Yes Mother!" her daughter sang, as she continued dragging the new girl after her, chattering nineteen-to-the-dozen all the while.

"Here we are. This is your room."

She blinked. Her room was rather nice. It had a small bed, a vanity, a changing screen and a mirror in the corner.

"Well, I'll leave you here to unpack. You have to report to the manager's office in the morning," Meg said, smoothing the coverlet. Her companion nodded, somewhat dazed. "I'll bring along some food in a minute, but just promise you'll eat neatly. We don't want any mice in here again."

She paled.

"Understood Meg," she gulped. Meg turned to leave, then glanced at her over her shoulder.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um..." she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "It's Beth. Beth Hunter."

* * *

**Hello! Again I apologise for the short chapter, but it's up! I'll try to update again soon!**

**Please review. ********Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl**(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	5. Opéra Garnier II

**Opéra Garnier, France.**

Waking up with a headache was one thing, but being surrounded by cream silk sheets was something else entirely. When Mia opened her eyes, that is exactly what she saw. She was lying down in a soft, downy bed, with thick quilts and huge fluffy pillows supporting her head. She tried to move, but found that her limbs felt like cotton wool. She was too dazed to really do anything, and the bed was so comforting that she didn't want to leave its soft warmth, so she decided to 'explore' from where she was. Looking around, she saw that the room was large and airy, with a cream-coloured vanity, a painted changing screen, a large wardrobe, and a small velvet sofa beside a tiny table.

Did anyone live there? Was she all by herself? Where in the world was she? Then it all came back. The car… the girls… the crash…but where was she now? Had something happened to her friends? Was she _dead_? At that thought she began to panic. Suddenly the door opened. Standing there was an oldish man, in his fifties, she would guess.

"Good evening Mademoiselle," he said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I?" Mia asked, her fingers curling themselves into the quilt. Striding forward, the man sat at the end of her bed, his blue eyes twinkling kindly at her.

"You are in the Opéra Garnier, in Paris," he said calmly. "My name is Gerard Carriere. I'm the manager. What's your name, my dear?"

"Mia Collins," Mia replied hesitantly, holding a hand up to her temple to stave off the inevitable headache, "How in the world am I in Paris?"

Gerard frowned.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, mademoiselle," he answered, running a hand through his hair, "However, the doctor did say you may have memory loss after the carriage hit you-" _Carriage? What bloody carriage!?_ "-for which Monsieur Belhumeur apologised profusely. Nevertheless, I'm offering you the chance to stay here until you can remember everything, and we can send you back to your family."

"Oh, um-"

"What skills do you have?"

"Um-" Driving a car was definitely **OUT** if carriages were on the scene here. Plus, she didn't really trust her own driving skills anyway, so it was probably just as well. "I can paint."

"Really?" Gerard's face practically lit up, "We do need someone to help make the portrait props, if that wouldn't be too much trouble.

"It's no trouble," Mia said politely, "When do you want me to start?"

"Say..three days from now," Gerard said after a few moments, "Take the time to get used to the Opera House. It is quite the maze if you don't know your way around."

"Of course." Mia hesitated, then asked "How long have I been here... Monsieur?" the French word sounded odd on her tongue, something that was quite noticeable to the manager.

"Nearly eight days," he replied gently. Mia's eyes widened. Eight days! Dear God. She would have to wait until she was alone to have her freak-out. Gerard stood, gesturing to a little door beside the vanity.

"The bathroom is through that door," he said as he made his way back to the entrance to the room, "There's hot water already inside,and there are clean clothes in the wardrobe."

"Monsieur, thank you," Mia said sincerely as she got out of the bed. "I really can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem, mademoiselle," he answered with a smile, and left the room.

Mia sighed and put a hand to her hair, finding that someone had braided it into a loose plait while she was sleeping. Picking at the loose plait, she made her way slowly across the carpet and into the bathroom. Behind the locked bathroom door, she slipped the lacy nightdress over her head with only a little trouble from her aching limbs (that loudly protested at what she was doing, after a week of disuse) and let it fall to the ground in a pool around her feet, smiling at the small tub already filled with hot water.

* * *

Erik looked at the intruder with an open mouth. True, she couldn't see him through the mirror, but this wasn't what he'd expected! He'd come up to borrow some hot water in one of the cans, then slip back quietly to his lair. But this _newcomer _had entered the room before he'd even slid the mirror to one side, then proceeded to unclothe herself. It would be the gentlemanly thing to look away, he knew. But he'd never been anywhere near a woman before, much less an _unclothed_ one! His body wouldn't obey his mind!

Her red hair was down now, hanging an inch under her collarbone. She had long legs, a flat stomach, and beautiful voluptuous…

Erik finally shook himself out of it. He knew he had to gain control, and the only way to do that was leave, right that second before things got out of hand. She turned around as she got into the bath. Erik swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as his feet finally decided to start working, and he left, not even bothering to do his customary swish of his cape, he was in so much of a hurry to leave.

* * *

**Hello! Ah, so sorry for not updating! I have no excuse except I get easily distracted...and my Star Wars fic keeps looking at me...-_-' I will try harder to update more regularly!**

**Please review! ************Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl**(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	6. London Opera House II

**London Opera House, England.**

Just as she was debating with herself on knocking again or just walking in, the door was opened by a thin, freckle-faced girl, whose brown curls were partially covered by a white cotton cap. With a friendly smile, she said, "Hello, we weren't expecting you so early. Sorry I didn't answer for so long, our beloved diva was throwing another temper tantrum. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the managers. I'm Esther, by the way. What's your name?"

"Lily," she replied as she followed Esther along the stone-floored passage, which had a high coved ceiling. On either side were doors, marked 'Props', 'Women's Wigs', 'Men's Shoes', 'Make-up', 'Dresses', 'Jewellery'. At the end of the long corridor, Esther took a right turn and opened a door with two glass panels on top and they ascended a flight of stairs to the stage, where dozens of people were rushing to and fro about the stage. Esther waited until a tall gentleman with longish brown hair noticed them and excused himself from his group, coming over to both of them with an inquiring look in his friendly eyes.

"Yes, Esther, what is it?" he asked, before glancing at Lily, "Who's this then?"

Curtsying slightly, Esther replied, "Victoria Rivers' niece, if you please sir. Her name's Lily."

"Ah, I see," he smiled, nodding at Lily, who hastily copied Esther's curtsy. "Welcome, Lily. I hope you'll enjoy working here."

"Yes sir," she mumbled, her eyes flicking about nervously.

"Now, let's see..." the man muttered, his eyes hovering on a group of women with shawls around their shoulders. "Christine! Could you come here a moment?"

To Lily's astonishment, the same girl from earlier, now dressed in a doublet and hose with a short wig covering her long curly hair, approached, her brown eyes soft as she glanced at the gentleman.

_Oh-oh-oh. She's got it bad. Him too, come to that,_ Lily thought, suppressing a smile as they made goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Yes, Richard?" she replied with a smile. Richard smiled back.

"This is Lily," he said, waving a hand towards her, "She's being assigned as your maid. She will also be staying in your boarding house. When rehearsal is over, would you take her over and introduce her to Mrs MacGrory?"

"No problem," Christine grinned, her American accent warm in Lily's ears, "I'll take her over as soon as I can."

Richard smiled, then wandered back to his little group. Esther disappeared back down the steps, leaving Lily and Christine alone. Lily glanced cautiously at the American she was now supposed to bow and scrape to, only to find her looking at her as well. They both grinned.

"I think I'm going to like you," she said warmly, patting Lily's shoulder. "I'm on a break now, so why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you what you'll be doing from now on."

Lily nodded mutely, following Christine to two small wooden boxes. Christine sat on one, then motioned for her to do the same.

"Come on," she cajoled with a grin, "I don't bite."

Lily grinned too, then sat, shifting slightly as she arranged her dress before it got all bunched up.

"Alright, well, I'm Christine Day and I'm from America - as if you couldn't tell by the accent." She winked. "You can call me Christine if you want, I hate being called Miss or Ma'am, as if I'm better then other people. Actually, now that I think of it, how's your aunt?"

_Oh crikey. Should I say it's all a mistake?_ Lily panicked. But Christine was chattering on.

"One of the best seamstresses this opera house has ever had. Pity about the accident. Still, she'll be back in a few weeks, hopefully, so you'll have someone else to talk to. Anyway, I'm rambling. All you have to do here is hold my shawl and a drink while I rehearse. When we get a break, just hand me the shawl and drink, and stay near me. If I need you to run an errand, I'll ask you. Oh, and keep the uniform that the Opera House gives you clean. They go crazy if you don't take care of it. You can wear your own things at the boarding house and around London, but when you're working, the uniform-"

"Cybele and Marguerite! On stage now for Act 3 scene one; Marguerite in the dark!" A man shouted from the stalls. Christine jumped up from the box.

"He always manages to scare me!" she huffed, thrusting her shawl at me, "Sorry, but I've got to run! You stay here until we're finished; I'm done after this, and then we can go home."

Lily nodded, absently folding the shawl as Christine, catching a bouquet of red roses that were thrown at her by another girl, darted on the stage to stand next to, Lily presumed, Marguerite. A soft hand at her elbow made her turn and she saw Esther standing beside her, a bundle in her arms.

"Your uniform," she whispered, "I got two aprons and caps for you, but there were no spare dresses. Sorry."

"It's alright," Lily assured her, taking the bundle gratefully, "Who is playing Marguerite?"

Esther pulled a face.

"Carlotta," she grimaced, "The diva, and apparently, the toast of London. She's a good singer, but she's far too full of herself. I put up with her because I'm paid to, same as everyone else. She's a right-"

But whatever Esther was going to say was drowned in the sound of a loud, piercing shriek, and the sound of breaking glass, and they both looked over to see Christine lying motionless on the ground, surrounded by broken glass.

* * *

**Hello! I updated! In less then a week! :O Hopefully, I'm setting myself up for this kind of thing! We're basically in the 1989 movie-verse now; pre-movie is so difficult to write!**

**Please review! ************Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl**(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	7. Opera Populaire II

**Opera Populaire, Paris.**

"Honestly, can't you sew?" the diva, Carlotta, demanded. Beth bit her lip in anger and shook her head mutely, clenching her fists in the folds of her simply-spun grey dress. "No wonder-"

"Madame Carlotta, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André would like to speak to you.

"That...woman," Beth hissed. The girl shrugged.," a dark-haired girl interrupted, her voice soft and lilting as she stood in the doorway of the room. Carlotta glared at Beth before stomping out of the room, muttering in Italian angrily.

"Don't listen to her. You're doing very well for someone who only joined the theatre a few days ago. The fact you've gotten this much done so quickly is astounding, especially since you're being tossed in mid-production."

"But these clothes are _nothing_ to do with the production," she protested. "Carlotta is making me do her laundry for her!"

"Carlotta overworks everyone," the girl insisted. "Don't worry about it. Things will get better soon. Now, how about I lend you a hand?

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now, what dresses need to be cleaned?"

Beth pointed at an array of dresses behind her. The girl appeared by her side in an instant, her dark eyes serious as she scanned the clothing carefully. Beth had a niggling feeling that she'd seen her somewhere before...but where?

"Alright," the girl said finally, snapping Beth out of her reverie, "These woollen dresses need brushing all over; but this lightweight one is too delicate for brushing - just rub it over with a fine cloth. Now these two here are silk, so be very careful with them; all they need is a very light rubbing with a piece of merino cloth, you can get it in the brush room. The muslins can be shaken to take out the creases, and I think this red one needs ironing; bring it down to Angelique in the laundry room."

"What'll I do about this?" Beth questioned, pointing to a minute reddish-coloured dot on a white silk dressing gown, "I think Carlotta said it was a fruit stain. Fuss pot."

"Cold-soap the stain very carefully, then touch the spot with a feather dipped in chloride of soda," she reeled off, "If you dip it immediately in cold water, that should remove it."

"You are an angel," Beth said gratefully, gathering up the silk dressing gown, "Thank you so much."

The girl smiled prettily, her creamy skin flushed delicately pink.

"Not a problem. Carlotta can be a demon if things aren't 'just so', as Madame Giry likes to say."

"I can imagine," Beth said wryly.

"So what is your name?" the girl asked, her fair hands resting gently on the pink fabric of her skirts.

"Beth Hunter," Beth replied, grinning as she held out a hand, "And you are?"

"Christine," the other girl answered, grasping Beth's hand daintily, "Christine Daaé."

* * *

**Hello! I updated! So sorry for delay! **

**Please review! ************Also, check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl**(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	8. Author's Note!

Hello!

I know, I've been a douche bag (among many other things) for not updating for a while. I have no other excuse, except that I simply forgot what this story was to me. However, I recently got a (metaphorical) kick in the ass by a friend of mine who was upset to see so many unfinished stories on my account. Between the two of us, we are deciding what ones will be taken down/put up for adoption/put on hiatus, and what ones to keep. Most of my stories made the cut, and are just being put on hiatus until others are finished. The new schedule for my stories is as follows:

_Duty_ (Star Wars - pairing Qui-Gon/OC, Obi-Wan/OC, Padme/OC): Update every Sunday

_My Dark Angel_ (DNAngel - pairing Daisuke/Riku, slight Dark/Rika, Dark/OC/Krad): Update every Monday

_The Lost Lady - An Unexpected Journey_ (The Hobbit - pairing Thorin/OC): Updated every Tuesday/Wednesday

_Unwilling Guardian Angel_ (NWZorro - pairing Zorro/OC): Updated every Thursday

_A Stranger's Smile_ (On my joint account): Updated every Friday

_To Trudge Towards The Light_ is on my computer and already completed, so I'm hoping to finish that first in one go, then focus on my other stories completely, and stick to the schedule. As for the others not mentioned here, I will work on them when I'm finished working with the ones listed above; I'm sorry, but I'm an idiot and I can't have like, ten on-going stories at one time Five I can manage, but ten - hell no. Said stories are:

_Obsidian Eyes_ (CardCaptor Sakura - pairing Yue/OC)

_Roses of May_ (Phantom of the Opera - mixed movie-verse, P's/OC's)

_The Potter's and the Philosopher's Stone_ (Harry Potter - no pairing as of now)

_The Threads of Fate_ (Shinzo - pairing Mushra/Yakumo, Kutal/OC, Sago/OC, Mushrambo/OC, OC/OC)

_Tomorrow's Hope_ (Rise of the Guardians - pairing Jack Frost/OC, slight Bunnymund/OC)

I would like to thank all the lovely people who pmed me (you know who you are!) asking what happened to one or the other of my stories, and asked if I was alright. Yes, duckies, I'm fine, and I'm touched by your concern. Much thankies! I would also like to thank all of the people who favorited, put on alert, and reviewed. You really are amazing, guys, and I'm so sorry to have left you all hanging.

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
